


你是我的良药

by IronBlueEyes



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 17:37:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19233910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronBlueEyes/pseuds/IronBlueEyes
Summary: 巴基刚才是要破窗而入。巴基现在的行动完全无法预测。巴基可能在寻求斯蒂夫的帮助，但也极有可能，他想要刺杀或抓捕自己。





	你是我的良药

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You got that medicine I need](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1522871) by [SkyisGray](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyisGray/pseuds/SkyisGray). 



> ❤ 感谢 SkyisGray 的美好故事和翻译授权❤

##  ****斯蒂夫** **

半昏半醒之间，梦境、记忆与幻觉交织重叠，一起向斯蒂夫涌来。他睁开双眼，很快识别出周围的环境。山姆坐在他左侧（两人都曾失去至亲之人，对这种伤痛有种不言自明的理解，他应对山姆的照顾心怀感激），腹腔的剧痛是拜苏联子弹所赐，而胃里翻江倒海的不适感觉则是...内疚。几秒种后，他确认了内疚来源。他置身床上，却如坠深渊。

巴基。

巴基活着，被洗掉记忆，现在脱离九头蛇控制，行踪不明。“被控制的”巴基经历过什么，斯蒂夫不忍去想，但他明白巴基已经那样活了七十多年，而现在，他变成了一件失去目标和方向的武器。斯蒂夫心里某处暗暗祈祷，也许巴基能找一家廉价旅馆（应该不会比他们合住多年的寒酸公寓更破旧）藏身，但他清楚，最大的可能是，不久后在新闻里看到巴基惊慌之下射杀无辜市民的报道。

斯蒂夫心痛不已，巴基变成了一台杀戮机器。但很显然，尽管他能干净利索除掉任务目标，却并不具备什么生存技能，也完全不顾惜自己的身体。他在桥上就发现了这一点，而在天空战舰上，巴基不要命的举动再次印证了他的想法。

斯蒂夫坐起身，伤口传来剧痛，但他咬牙把双腿挪到床边，山姆在身后焦躁起来。

“靠。队长，又来。你能不能消停一会儿，快躺下。四十五分钟前咱们不是说好了吗？”斯蒂夫试探着用双脚踩地，没什么大碍，只是感觉全身灼热刺痛。比起他心系之事，这点疼痛实在微不足道，但是山姆态度坚决。“你再这样我要叫护士了。就是凶巴巴那个，跟娜塔莎失散了多年的亲姐妹似的。”

“巴基需要我，山姆。”斯蒂夫站起来，绕过床就要往外走，但山姆眼疾手快已经拿了把椅子挡住去路。斯蒂夫伸手去够椅子，山姆趁机拦在他身前。

“‘巴基’看起来不太需要别人操心，”山姆说道，斯蒂夫听出他故意把‘巴基’二字说得很重。“相信我好吗，我理解你情急心切，但你现在必须好好养伤，不然只能帮倒忙。一小时前咱们不是达成一致了吗？”山姆倾身越过椅子，把斯蒂夫轻推回床上。斯蒂夫边抗议边无奈躺回去。他刚才跟山姆讨论过自己能否离开医院，找到巴基并帮他摆脱困境的问题。在那之后，他做了好几个梦。他梦到巴基闯进一家商店，吓跑了其他顾客；梦到巴基不会照顾自己，被饥饿折磨而焦躁不堪；还梦到一群九头蛇特工突然跳出来，再次控制住巴基，让他无法逃脱。

斯蒂夫尝试摆出原因劝服山姆，为什么他必须立即去找巴基，为什么这件事刻不容缓，但意识渐渐模糊远去。虽然血清赐予他超强的愈合能力，但极度透支的身体迫使他进入昏睡状态。

“真的，斯蒂夫，冷静点。你中了这么多枪...才过了十三个小时。最起码也得修养三五天吧。三五天，这也够匪夷所思了，你们这帮人简直是是非人类。我哪怕只中一枪，都要修养多少天...”斯蒂夫沉沉昏睡过去，但仍能听到山姆的抱怨。这种感觉很熟悉，以前巴基也总是对他絮絮叨叨。他想起巴基说话时双唇的弧度、天真无邪的脸庞以及无数弥足珍贵的品质。关于巴基的所有美好记忆潮水般涌来，夹杂着他那些未曾实现的渴望以及对巴基遭遇不测的恐惧。一小时后他再次醒来，意识到必须立即去找巴基。

山姆没跟他绝交简直是个奇迹。

 

三天后，医生批准斯蒂夫出院，但叮嘱他回家必须好好休息，至少一周后才能回神盾局执行任务。斯蒂夫微笑着点头，山姆则一副他会听话才怪的表情，他知道斯蒂夫不会坐在沙发上看电视，更不会乖乖按时睡觉。而对于斯蒂夫来说，觉这几天已经睡饱，身上的伤口也基本愈合。身体不再像最初撕裂般疼痛，他甚至能轻拍山姆开玩笑，而不会痛得龇牙咧嘴。依他自己，早就该出院了，但斯蒂夫也清楚这次伤势严重，所以很感激山姆这几天一直在 ICU 守着自己，阻止他莽撞行事。他有些羞愧地冲山姆道谢。

“小意思，”山姆摆摆手说道，但他眼神锐利，“你太乱来了。”

“是有点乱来，”斯蒂夫对山姆表示赞同，他知道自己给对方凭添了不少麻烦，但山姆又摆摆手，面泛微笑。

“没事，我理解，如果我做了你那些噩梦，状况可能还不如你。”斯蒂夫笑笑，做出一个“精神创伤这玩意儿真要命”的表情，山姆当然懂。但他没告诉山姆，其实梦里有些很不赖的回忆，还有一些并不是梦，而是他的渴望。

他数次梦到冬日战士，惊喘着醒来，意识到自己必须立即动身去找巴基，但也有很多次，他梦到参军前的巴基，他最好的朋友，在街头巷尾把他从斗殴中解救出来，或是拿着湿毛巾不断擦拭他滚烫的额头。除此之外，他的梦境里还夹杂着另一种感觉，那是过去一直折磨困扰他的情绪。巴基约会回来，身上带着女孩的体香；两人在浴室偶遇，巴基随意扯下浴巾赤裸走进来，完全不顾这对斯蒂夫心脏的伤害；冬天里供暖不济，巴基把他严严实实搂在怀里取暖；这些时候，斯蒂夫对于渴望巴基成为“他的谁”的渴望就会浮上来。他一直在回避和掩饰这种感觉，不断提醒自己巴基并没有这种病态癖好，迫使自己不去想这件事。有时巴基会带女孩回房间，斯蒂夫便觉所有的克制前功尽弃，恐惧和渴望席卷全身，他不得不再次竭力压制这种感觉。如此，周而复始。

巴基坠崖后，斯蒂夫的自我嫌恶达到了极致。他从各种意义上背叛了巴基，自己不但对他抱着不体面的幻想，还无力救他，眼睁睁见他殒命。坠机前几周，他满脑子里全是这些。大家轻拍他肩膀安慰，也给他足够的空间整理情绪，但他们并不知晓他内心令人不齿的想法。巴基那样美好，他甚至不配去哀悼他。当他坠入深海，在寒冰包围下逐渐窒息时，内心某个角落竟如释重负。他无需再苦苦煎熬纠结，自己对巴基的悼念是否过于强烈，过于平淡，还是悼念方式完全不恰当。

当他在神盾局伪造的复古房间里醒来，努力尝试在未来生存后，这些感觉逐渐被现实的冲击所淹没。他熟知的世界早已不复存在，身边围绕的也不再是那些他厮杀战场去守卫的人民。他哀悼那个逝去的年代，暂时抛却了个人感情。

但冬日战士的面罩脱落后，斯蒂夫意识到巴基经历了怎样非人的黑暗地狱，那些感觉再次复苏。这些年巴基从自己最好的朋友被迫变成冬日战士，其中的经历必然惨痛异常，斯蒂夫只觉五脏翻涌。另一方面，尽管巴基以苏联刺客的身份再次出现，仍搅动得他心神不宁，再次陷入旧时的情感旋涡，他对自己失望至极。

所以从天空战舰坠落溺水时，他没有挣扎。

 

回到华盛顿特区的公寓后，斯蒂夫一屁股坐到沙发上，他要让山姆看看，自己是个谨遵医嘱的良好病人。

“希望弗瑞没搞坏我的电视，我要看 Netflix。终于能得空看会儿电视喽。”

山姆翻了个白眼，一副行了你少装吧的表情，然后转身走进厨房，翻找着斯蒂夫少得可怜的食材。为了装模作样更有信服力，斯蒂夫真的打开了 Netflix，他选了第一档节目。节目的名字叫“混乱之子”，史蒂夫喜欢摩托车，于是他点开第一集，并拿过抱枕围在身边，营造出一种自己会老实待着看电视的氛围。

山姆拿了两个三明治出来，斯蒂夫正要提醒他自己很少在家，冰箱里的午餐肉应该过期坏掉了，却见山姆满嘴塞着三明治说了句“奶酪”，好吧，看来他只放了奶酪，没夹午餐肉。斯蒂夫接过三明治，有些过意不去，家里连点像样的吃的都没有。他没想到山姆送他回家后还会留下来陪他。

山姆在沙发另一边坐下。“这节目你不能爱看，”他边嚼三明治边说。斯蒂夫已经看得百无聊赖，而且愈发不爽——这些男人确实会凹造型，但他们跟斯蒂夫反抗过的恶霸简直如出一辙，可气的是这节目竟然在标榜这些人的生活方式，而不是展示他们遭受的恶果。现在电视上流行的全是这种节目。

“那可说不准。你不了解我的喜恶。”

“我倒是很了解你眼下在盘算什么，你巴不得我赶紧走，然后就可以做蠢事了，不过我可以很负责地告诉你，死了这条心吧。所以说，你最好是找个真正爱看的节目。”

斯蒂夫又跟山姆周旋了一阵，但无济于事，只好听从山姆的建议，开始看美剧广告狂人。确实，这剧比混乱之子好看得多。

 

山姆坚持睡在沙发上，并提醒斯蒂夫，自己每隔几小时就会起来检查他的状况。

“很好，你就当我还在昏迷。我觉得你能比护士尽责。”

就这样，山姆睡在客厅沙发。斯蒂夫躺在卧室床上，正苦思着接下来几小时该做些什么，才能早点找到巴基，却突然听到窗玻璃滑动的声音。那声音低不可闻，若非超级士兵的听力几乎听不到，但斯蒂夫猛然觉得整个房间的空气都紧绷起来，他腾地直起身子（突然发力，才发现全身仍剧痛无比）。

一个身影蹲伏在窗外，斯蒂夫吃了一惊，窗外没有什么攀爬物，只有一条狭窄的窗台，而他的房间在四楼。那人察觉到屋里的动静，立刻放开玻璃，顷刻间不见踪影，但斯蒂夫还是捕捉到了一头乱发和一条铁臂。

斯蒂夫跳下床，一把拉开窗户，纵身从四楼跳到地面。落地冲击的剧痛就像在腹部枪伤上泼了硫酸一般，但他无暇顾及，慌忙环顾四周，寻找那个刚才试图闯入自己卧室的身影。

一无所获。

他退后几步，仰起脖子，想看看巴基是否在屋顶，却看到卧室窗口山姆怒气冲冲的脸。

“日，你他妈有什么毛病，四楼！！”山姆吼道，这下估计周围仅存的“非神盾局”邻居全被吵醒了。斯蒂夫十分懊丧，一分钟前巴基还近在咫尺，但眼下自己对他的去向却毫无头绪。山姆继续大发牢骚，斯蒂夫歉意地摆摆手，说他马上上楼。

“走楼梯！”山姆没好气地回了一句，好像斯蒂夫会直接跳上四楼似的。他转身朝楼道口走去，突然意识到一件事。

巴基刚才是要破窗而入。

巴基现在的行动完全无法预测。

巴基可能在寻求斯蒂夫的帮助，但也极有可能，他想要刺杀或抓捕自己。

对于后者，斯蒂夫完全做好了心理准备。一方面他几乎确定自己能压制住巴基，另一方面，只要有机会接近巴基，为他提供帮助，冒这点风险不算什么，虽然斯蒂夫也不确定巴基需要什么帮助。

他慢吞吞朝楼上走着，思绪起伏，但有一点很确定，不管出于什么动机，冬日战士尝试接近养伤的队长这件事，肯定会让山姆、希尔和娜塔莎忧虑重重，出手干涉。

所以进公寓之前，他已经摆好了撒谎的惯用表情。山姆一脸失望，斯蒂夫暗自祈祷自己的撒谎技巧在过去几小时有所进步。他跟山姆说，自己被噩梦惊醒，需要出去透透气。

 

不知为什么，斯蒂夫的直觉告诉他，巴基第二天晚上还会再来，于是他在十点前就刷好牙穿着睡衣上了床。山姆一脸狐疑，指出斯蒂夫行为怪异，但斯蒂夫各方面确实表现得十足配合。于是山姆叮嘱他最好别耍什么花样，然后拿着笔记本电脑去了沙发。

假装睡觉并不难（而且他的身体会很感激他这样静静躺着），几小时后，客厅的灯熄了。斯蒂夫感觉空气再次绷紧，他忐忑地等待着巴基现身。

他保持着平稳的呼吸，不到一小时，听到窗边有动静，于是假装熟睡打起轻鼾。事实上，斯蒂夫从不打鼾，倒是巴基偶尔会打鼾。眼下他暗自祈祷巴基并不记得这件事。

地板传来细微的声响，如果不是斯蒂夫全神贯注，根本听不到脚步声。巴基来到床边，低头注视着他，斯蒂夫只觉脸颊发热。以前那种渴望的感觉向他袭来，斯蒂夫只能在心里拼命压制。他感觉到巴基俯身抓起被子一角，然后轻轻掀开被子。斯蒂夫整颗心脏都战栗起来，其中充斥着恐惧、兴奋以及那些有毒的情感、欲望和罪恶感。

巴基把斯蒂夫上身的被子完全掀开后，开始解斯蒂夫的睡衣，金属碰在塑料纽扣上发出细碎的声响。一定是斯蒂夫呼吸不稳，以致入侵者警觉。他发现房间里的人其实醒着后，立即向后退去。慌乱中，斯蒂夫脱口而出“我不会动”。

房间里静悄悄的，一时之间两人都一动不动，片刻后斯蒂夫坐起身，两手抓住床头板。“我确实没睡，但我不会动，所以你刚才想做什么，可以继续。”这一举动很愚蠢，因为据斯蒂夫所知，巴基刚才很可能是要拿刀捅他，但他不清楚为什么要先脱掉自己的睡衣，实在多此一举。但斯蒂夫实在不愿巴基就这么再次走掉，他希望这一举动能弥补自己醒着的事实。

巴基一言不发，也没做出任何肢体反应，但斯蒂夫看到他眼中闪动的视线，意识到他正注视着自己。他没走，也没上前行刺，只是在午夜漆黑的房间里静静注视着斯蒂夫的身躯。斯蒂夫的直觉再次告诉他，不管巴基想要做什么，但他并非是要刺杀自己。他在因记忆而苦苦挣扎吗？尝试让斯蒂夫帮他做些什么？想弄清楚为什么他救了美国队长？斯蒂夫更加用力地抓紧床头板，但不敢再多言。

巴基继续盯着他，这是斯蒂夫人生中从未体验过的危险注视。几分钟后，巴基转身走到床的另一侧。他很安静，然后一个粗哑的声音传来，“愈合了。”

斯蒂夫正要开口回话，但意识到巴基可能不喜欢，于是他点了点头。是的，巴基，他尝试着用眼神传达自己的话语，你射伤了我，但我愈合了。他好奇两人之间的这种新交流方式对巴基是好是坏。

巴基一动不动站在床边，又盯着他看了几分钟，斯蒂夫渐渐躁动起来，以前那种渴望愈发强烈。他硬了，他知道巴基能看到，但眼前的巴基并没有常人的道德观念，应该不会有曾经的巴基那种强烈的厌恶反应。想到这里斯蒂夫意识到，自己把曾经的巴基和眼前的巴基看做两个人，从某种程度上，这多少减轻了他以一种不纯洁的眼光看待自己最好的朋友的罪恶感和羞耻感。

眼前的巴基，2014 年的巴基，注意到斯蒂夫的身体对自己起了反应，皱起了眉头。片刻后，他倾身向前，用真手手指戳了下斯蒂夫的硬挺。他好像大惑不解，好像在确认自己是不是看到了幻象。

然后巴基消失了，从窗户跳了出去。斯蒂夫仍然静静抓着床头板，对刚才发生的事一头雾水。

他想着冬日战士撸了出来，相比于幻想自己最好的朋友，罪恶感要轻得多。

 

在斯蒂夫养伤的一周里，巴基又出现过两次。第一次，他坐在房间一角，没有触碰斯蒂夫，他们就那样静静对视了几小时。第二次，巴基还是静静坐着，但斯蒂夫躁动难耐，想着眼前的巴基可能不会介意，于是在床垫上摩擦起下身。

一周后山姆准备回家，他有些难为情，感觉自己过于婆婆妈妈，对斯蒂夫看管过严。斯蒂夫微笑耸耸肩。还用说嘛，既然美国队长承诺乖乖养伤，自然不会溜出去找巴基。

山姆走后当晚，巴基从窗户进入房间，斯蒂夫立即抓住床头板。他想鼓励巴基靠近自己，而不只是坐在角落。巴基揣摩了片刻，然后走到斯蒂夫床边。

前几次接触时，斯蒂夫没问巴基任何问题，但今晚他忍不住了。

“我不会动，但是想问下，你为什么来这里？”巴基没有回答，只是盯着斯蒂夫。十五分钟后，斯蒂夫再次听到之前的沙哑嗓音，“你在我脑子里。”他看起来对这件事没有光火，但有一丝气恼，但斯蒂夫脱口而出，“我也是，满脑子都是你的事。”

巴基眨眨眼，斯蒂夫继续说道，“坏事、好事。满脑子都是你。”以前他跟巴基常常半夜不睡觉，絮叨着白天遇到和做过的无关紧要的琐事，但现在，斯蒂夫认为两人之间需要极简的沟通方式。他脑子里都是巴基的事，好事、坏事，这就是最核心的事实。无需多言。

“坏事，”巴基喃喃道，伸手去触碰斯蒂夫腹部愈合的枪伤。尽管斯蒂夫穿着 T 恤，还盖着被子，巴基却准确找到了那个位置。“好事，”他又说道，这次把手放在斯蒂夫下身，正中目标。斯蒂夫失神了一秒，巴基的手切切实实覆盖在自己下体，而不是拿一根手指戳动，然后他才反应过来巴基话语的含义。

他不知该如何作答，确实，巴基 + 斯蒂夫的家伙会产生“好”结果，但他对巴基抱有的感情里却夹杂着压倒性的自我憎恨和厌恶。巴基没有斯蒂夫这种病态癖好，如果他知道斯蒂夫带着怎样的眼光看他，会彻底摧毁他们的友谊，而这段友谊是斯蒂夫至今为止最珍视的事物。

他们从未聊过同性话题，但斯蒂夫记得有一次，他和巴基看到几个地痞殴打一个同性恋男孩，他无论如何都要上前制止。巴基拉住了他，并强行拖着他往公寓的方向走去。

_“巴基，那些家伙——”_

_“不行，就是不行，斯蒂夫。你平时打架就算了，但这次绝对不行。”_

_“你怎么这么胆小了，他们可能会打死——”_

_“我说了不行，这件事你不能管，不然他们会认为你也是...你不会懂...我决不允许他们这样对你。就是不行。”_

斯蒂夫被巴基一路拖回家，他很懊恼，不知道那男孩是死是活。之后他的脑海里开始有幅画面挥之不去，如果巴基知道斯蒂夫在两人抱在一起取暖或穿着巴基衣服时（他有时没钱买合身的衣服）脑子里都在幻想什么，他可能头也不回地抛弃自己，就像远离街边那个流血的男孩一样。

斯蒂夫被巴基手上加重的力度拉回了现实，意识到自己仍未回答他的问题。“好事，”他低声道，无法否认。他曾拼命否认自己对巴基抱有的感情，两次落水轻生，他也不知道对眼前的巴基（也是曾经的巴基）坦诚感觉会怎样，但他想，也许巴基现在最需要的是自己的诚实。

“好事，”巴基重复道，好像若有所思，然后突然跳上床，跨坐在斯蒂夫脖子上方。斯蒂夫吓了一跳，差点松开床头板，他惊喘一声，但巴基已经解开自己的裤带，掏出家伙。斯蒂夫愣了一下，这是巴基第一次没穿皮质战斗服，而是穿着脏兮兮的深色牛仔裤和运动衫。下一秒，巴基的家伙已经顶在他嘴里。

斯蒂夫惊得一机灵，松开了床头板，巴基立刻跳下床。他警觉地看着斯蒂夫，似乎准备离开。斯蒂夫慢慢把手放回床头板，巴基再次跨坐到他身上。

“不，巴克，我们不是要——”他话还没说完，巴基已经再次突入。他按住斯蒂夫的双手，确保他无法从床头挣脱，然后开始浅浅摆动下体。

斯蒂夫从未含过别人的那根器官，也没被别人含过，而且自打他醒来，还没时间去了解新世纪的情色作品。他对这方面的所有认知都来自巴基，以前巴基会跟他讲自己跟浪荡女孩上床的体验，而斯蒂夫总是摆出一副不为所动的模样谴责他。但实际上，他暗暗记下了那些画面，然后独自在家时用来纾解欲望。他回想起那些记忆，忘了将巴基从身上推开。

_“所以，她用舌头舔着前端，嘴巴包裹着你...和正常性爱类似，只是你顶着她的喉咙，而不是下身...她会吮吸，这是最棒的地方。你可以用嘴巴吮吸手指感受一下，想象如果这种感觉落在下身会多么舒服。”_

_“我才不要，你个小流氓。我真同情那些女孩，不得不品尝你那根黏黏糊糊的玩意。”_

_“别害臊嘛，斯蒂维，你要不要尝尝巴基·巴恩斯令人垂涎的美味——”_

_“呕，快特么闭嘴吧，一天到晚没个正形。”_

他努力回忆着巴基跟他说过自己喜欢女孩怎么做。他用舌尖刺激着前端，然后张开嘴巴让巴基顺畅插入，同时用力吸吮。他不确定这样做会不会带来快感，但巴基加快了冲刺速度，呼吸也潮湿起来。斯蒂夫回过神来，正想到一个可以从巴基钳制下脱身的方法，对方突然身子一紧射在了他喉咙里。

斯蒂夫真的不知道该怎么处理随时要溢出唇边的满嘴精液。他不记得巴基告诉过他女孩会怎么处理这个，但毕竟自己打了血清，吞点精液应该没什么大事，于是他吞了下去。这样一来，呼吸顺畅多了，而且巴基拔出来时，也没滴得到处都是。巴基松开钳制斯蒂夫的手，爬下床整理好衣服，斯蒂夫这才意识到刚刚发生的一切。

他目瞪口呆地看着巴基，不知该作何感想。眼前的男人曾是他性取向无比正常的好朋友，现在化身成苏联刺客，而自己刚刚给他来了次口活。他不知道眼前的男人有没有或是有多少巴基的记忆，也不确定这个巴基对在自己差点杀死又救活的男人嘴里射出来是什么感觉。他们都盯着对方，谁都不想先开口说话，但最后巴基微微颔首，用手轻触斯蒂夫肩膀，然后朝窗户走去。斯蒂夫起身看着他爬上窗台，巴基丢下一句“是件好事”，然后跳了下去。

斯蒂夫喘息粗重，喉咙里一股咸腥的味道。他没有触摸自己。他胸口游走着一丝气恼的情绪，但那感觉又很模糊，然后慢慢化开成其他情绪。

 

巴基又到访三次后，希尔让斯蒂夫去西北地区执行任务，铲除一伙顽固的九头蛇残党。每次巴基爬到他身上，斯蒂夫内心都会挣扎一番，“他不是真的想做这个”、“说不定他想做”以及“也许这样做对他有好处”，但到了最后，都变成他倾尽一切取悦巴基。他在互联网上看了一些教程，然后努力将新技巧应用在两人的午夜幽会中。他们没有交谈，巴基每次都让他用手抓着床头板。一晚，斯蒂夫尝试将手放在巴基腿上，巴基立即用铁手拍开他，然后从口袋里掏出束线带，将斯蒂夫双手绑在床头。斯蒂夫暗自思忖，巴基是不是每次来访口袋里都带着那东西。

在俄勒冈州一家旅馆，斯蒂夫看到窗外闪过一道银光。“我不会动，”他大声说，但旅馆没有床头板，巴基没进房间。

在华盛顿一家旅馆，史蒂夫用腰带捆住双手，然后将手臂固定在头顶，感觉自己蠢兮兮的。他几乎等了一夜，快天亮时巴基才从窗户进来。但跟往常不同，他没让斯蒂夫用嘴，而是让他夹紧大腿，然后抵着他腹股沟开始摩擦。在这期间，巴基数次无意碰到斯蒂夫的家伙。接下来两天，斯蒂夫悲喜交加，他意识到他们的幽会一直都是以巴基的快感为中心。一方面，他很欣慰，这样他不会觉得自己占了巴基便宜，而且如果巴基某天恢复记忆，他可以问心无愧地告诉他最好的朋友，自己从未对他做过非分之事——理论上，这也确实是事实。但另一方面，他有些沮丧，他想要更多。

他走到哪，巴基就跟到哪，然后每隔两天会到访一次。每次巴基现身，斯蒂夫都会抓住机会评估他的精神和身体状况。他眼里褪去了一些杀气，但整个人似乎消瘦不少。他头发很油。斯蒂夫确定巴基不常洗澡，估计洗澡时也忘了洗头发。他的下巴生起胡须，但偶尔会刮，有时会换身衣服。

巴基用金属手臂碰他时，斯蒂夫有些迟疑，但那只手却跟真手一样轻柔，让他放心下来。他无法忘记那只手臂是多么致命的武器，但显然它也十分精密。巴基手指穿过斯蒂夫发间时，从未拉痛他头发。

斯蒂夫心里清楚，他应该将冬日战士的行踪上报给谁。神盾局现在一团乱麻，但有很多特工以托尼斯塔克公司的名义重新集结，他可以调一队特工过来控制住巴基。他基本掌握了巴基来访的规律，如果巴基正在他嘴里、大腿间或腹肌上（无论巴基想要哪种方式，斯蒂夫都尽力配合）冲刺时，突击小队冲进房间，毫无疑问巴基无法立即逃脱。

但抛去让希尔手下目睹他被冬日战士压在身下的耻辱不说，他绝不能这样背叛巴基。他不清楚巴基来找自己时脑子里在想什么，但他知道巴基正在确认身份、梳理记忆并摆脱九头蛇控制。他不清楚这些事是否在顺利进行，但巴基需要接近自己来完成这一切。斯蒂夫像是这个过程中不可或缺的一部分。

他决定无论巴基索取什么，他都会尽力给予，直到巴基不再需要自己为止。到那时，他要正大光明地追捕他，当初巴基把他从河里拖上岸，他就有此打算。他要等待一个公平的起点。

 

史蒂夫正在与四只致命的巨型机器人搏斗，因为增援人员迟迟不来，他眼看要输掉战斗。他用盾牌击倒一只机器人的腿，接着跳起来砸向另一只机器人，但它们很快又爬起来，并向围观拍照的愚蠢路人发射激光。这些碍手碍脚的路人严重影响到斯蒂夫战斗，如果没有他们，斯蒂夫就可以引爆腰带上的手榴弹，不用只靠拳头和盾牌战斗，或者一会儿可以使用增援昆式机上的专业武器。

一只机器人用手臂击中了斯蒂夫头部，他一阵眩晕。事情本不该这样，这些机器人不属于任何邪恶组织，只是军事武器，发生故障后开始摧毁伊利诺伊州空军基地，而史蒂夫恰巧是离该地区最近的复仇者。头晕让他蹒跚了几步，就在此时一道激光击中他的靴子 - 不是吧？——因为其中一只机器人跌倒，另一只意外被它绊倒而乱射激光。斯蒂夫抬头看到屋顶闪过一道银光，然后意识到自己再次智商掉线。只要是跟巴基有关的事，他就会这样。他竟没想到巴基会跟踪他，他当然会跟踪自己，他一直都在这么做。到目前为止，斯蒂夫还无法确定巴基是敌是友，但巴基却已对他展现出如此程度的关心，看到自己在战斗中失利，竟冒险现身。史蒂夫朝着巴基的方向微笑，从第一次为巴基服务以来，他一直心存忧虑，但现在所有忧虑都烟消云散。

不管巴基在做什么，都驱使着他接近斯蒂夫，好像那就是他的归属。他没去商场射杀路人，也没回归以前的刺客生活。他拉上斯蒂夫，用自己的混乱方式在摸索出路，而现在他在保护斯蒂夫，这比这段时间的所有性爱都意义重大。

他冲巴基微笑时，一只机器人向他踩来。最后一刻他的念头是，为了守护巴基，自己不能死。

 

史蒂夫在另一间病房里醒来。山姆仍在他左侧，但巴基不知去向。

“哥们，别人告诉我你在芝加哥的一家医院昏迷不醒，你知道我第一反应是什么吗，‘这家伙是不是一天不拯救世界就浑身难受？’”山姆责备道，但看到斯蒂夫醒来明显松了口气。

“巴基呢？”他问道，起身准备下床。他的头不太痛，至少跟上次住院比好得多。

“你怎么知道巴基在那？事情都发生在你昏迷之后啊。”

“什么事情？”

“冬日战士团灭了那群机器人。他拿枪扫射它们，然后用金属手臂撕碎了所有机器人。我在新闻上看到的，当时很吃惊，因为他射伤你之后我一直在查探他的动向，但一无所获。后来我才发现你也在新闻里，他清场时，你撅着屁股躺在地上。你知道他在那吗？你也在跟踪他吗？”

斯蒂夫有些僵硬地笑笑，山姆对他跟巴基的事一无所知。他当然不会知道，这是斯蒂夫有史以来做过的最私密的事。

“并没有。我现在只想回华盛顿特区，躺在自己床上。我不会再找他了。”

 

史蒂夫被迫在医院住了一晚。半夜他醒来，以为是山姆四处走动吵醒了自己，但山姆在他左侧的椅子上睡得正酣。他转头望向右侧，看到巴基站在他身边，不禁脱口呼唤他。

“巴克！”巴基继续注视着他，斯蒂夫突然意识到，巴基可能是要进行他们的日常活动。他一阵恐慌，但巴基却转身往外走。

斯蒂夫慌忙伸手想要抓住他，但只能抓住离自己最近的巴基大腿。巴基对他的触碰似乎有些不快，但斯蒂夫必须感谢他救了自己。感谢他公开现身，救了自己一命，或至少避免他住院超过 24 小时。他想借助挽留巴基的行为表达谢意，但巴基的眼神表明他并未领会这一点。所以斯蒂夫开口说了句“谢谢你”，而没说“不要走”。巴基紧咬牙齿，但回身靠近了斯蒂夫。他缓缓跪在床边的瓷砖地板上，然后将下巴抵在史蒂夫手臂上。他们对视了好一会儿，跟之前一样，但巴基以前从未用这种方式触碰过斯蒂夫。

几小时后史蒂夫醒来，巴基不见了。山姆也醒了，但似乎没发现昨晚有位神秘访客来访。斯蒂夫任由医生戳弄摆布。

 

一周之后，史蒂夫回到华盛顿特区，巴基从窗户爬进了他房间。看到斯蒂夫坐在床上，巴基挑起眉毛。斯蒂夫双手戴着从前神盾局安全屋借来的超强力手铐，但他坐在床上直视着巴基。他们经常长久地对视，以致斯蒂夫认为自己已经能解读巴基的肢体语言，当然，这些肢体语言其实跟以前的巴基差异并不大。巴基似乎在考虑要不要离开，斯蒂夫清了清嗓子，开始说话。

“这是好事。也是坏事。因为我不知道你在想什么。我不知道你有多少巴基的记忆，不过对这件事也不太在意。不管你对我做什么，只要对你有帮助就好。这是我真正在意的事。”巴基沉默不语，也没做出肢体反应。斯蒂夫的心隐隐一沉。“当然，如果你能告诉我记得多少以前的事，或是为什么要对我做这些，会减少我的困惑。”巴基仍没有任何反应。最终斯蒂夫放弃了，他说这些话是希望巴基明白一件事，就是他应该打开心门，尝试接纳斯蒂夫，但这条路似乎行不通。他叹了口气说道，“来我这边，巴基。开始吧，我准备好了。”

巴基上下打量了斯蒂夫一番，最终目光落在手铐上，他缓缓开口。

“斯蒂夫？”

“嗯？”斯蒂夫惊奇不已，他不记得巴基重新现身后叫过自己的名字。

“你是个混球。”巴基说道，嘴角浮现一丝笑容。他的笑容如此温暖。

 

##  ****巴基** **

冬日战士坐在乔治华盛顿大学医院的屋顶荡着双腿，享受着放松警惕的片刻时光。此刻他很想在嘴里塞支香烟，但他没有烟，也不知从哪能弄到。他隐约记起自己曾在楼上、桥上甚至几座白雪皑皑的山丘上荡着双腿，记忆的感觉与眼前的感觉交织重叠，令他头脑一阵混乱。

记起事情的感觉很不愉快。这种感觉他并不陌生，他记着自己总是以一种零散凌乱的方式记起事情。长时间脱离冷冻后，他总会记起零星的细节，所以他通常自愿进入冷冻仓。记起事情对完成任务并无助益。

但是现在，除了他为自己制定的目标外，他没有任何任务。获得便衣 [已完成]。补给武器 [已完成]。定位罗杰斯队长 [已完成]。能选择自己的任务令他兴奋与恐惧掺半，但他清楚自己必须找个任务，才能避免去想九头蛇对他造成的巨大破坏。

记起事情，他能应付，但漫无目的地生活，他无法忍受。

他现在思索的时间太久了，需要马上开始一个新任务。他通过窗户和天花板通风口定位了罗杰斯队长，但想了解他对前任务目标到底造成了多大伤害。或者说是现任目标？状态待定，他需要更多信息才能作出判断。他的任务：偷取医疗记录，确定罗杰斯队长的伤情。

二十分钟后，他弄到了一份医疗记录，还搞到了一包里面塞着打火机的香烟。抽烟的感觉并不愉快，他知道（记得）烟不是这个味道。但是，医疗记录却提供了他想要的信息。罗杰斯队长有三处枪伤，但预计一个月内会完全康复。院方要求他至少住院三天。他注射了极高剂量的强力止痛剂，记录上标注了队长“异于常人”的身体状况，旁边潦草地写着一个公式，似乎用来计算他消耗药物的惊人速度。

冬日战士的目光停留在罗杰斯队长将住院三天接受观察和治疗的说明上。三天的时间足以执行一次典型任务（跟踪、隐藏、除掉目标、被回收），但他现在的任务很简单，仅仅是生存下去，工作量远远不够。他必须为自己分配更多复杂的任务，他正苦思目标，突然记起罗杰斯队长在天空战舰上说的话。

“你是我的朋友。”“你的名字是詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯。”“我会陪你到‘时光尽头’。”

他当时十分愤怒，因为一种现实与记忆交叠的感觉向他袭来。他几乎可以肯定，曾经在别的地方听过这些话，那声音与队长的声音重叠，令他混乱不堪，就在此时战舰的碎片砸向两人。他混乱的思绪被打断，但又感觉一阵空虚。

现在，必须弄清楚九头蛇对他隐瞒了哪些真相，或是队长是不是为了赢得战斗而向他撒谎。

他的任务：查出詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯的身份，并确定：他与罗杰斯队长和/或冬日战士有什么关系。

 

接下来的三天，巴基去了史密森尼博物馆，夜晚则潜入一间有互联网和无密码台式机的公寓。巴基的技能尚未更新到近几十年的科技水平，但他的入侵技能堪称完美。

还有一件重要的事——现在他是巴基了。他知道博物馆和历史网站上描绘的那个男人早已不复存在，但凭最近那种现实与记忆交叠的感觉判断，也许那个男人的记忆深埋在自己头脑中的某个角落。他记起一些无关紧要的琐事，比如男人喜欢的啤酒品牌，以及他公寓里总是堆满了铅笔。他还了解到巴基和队长有一段亲密友谊，他很困惑，不明白为什么一个人每天能跟另一个人待那么久。他们在交谈？谈什么能用那么久？听起来十分令人疲倦，而且毫无意义。

但他决定自己要做巴基，有个名字似乎挺有用。这是他第一次有名字。他以前从没有名字，但他记得每次出任务都希望别人能用名字称呼他。九头蛇曾给他指定过一些临时名字，眼前他一时记不起来，但那些名字都是为了融入当地的环境，方便执行任务。“巴基”这个名字与他七十年来的称呼天差地别。

巴基看到队长和那个带翅膀的同伴坐在一张简朴的沙发看电视。他在街对面的楼顶裸眼观察着他们，没有用狙击镜，因为觉得队长会跟自己一样，被人用狙击镜瞄准时总能警惕察觉。他要小心行事，在明确新任务之前，巴基不想让罗杰斯队长发现自己。

他现在的任务是，继续观察罗杰斯队长的身体状况。现在没有医疗记录，也无法通过医疗器械和医护人员的数量判断他的情况，但这只是提高了任务难度。观察超级士兵的治愈过程无疑是一件颇有价值的任务。九头蛇必然想了解美国队长身中三枪后用了多久恢复，而巴基·巴恩斯很可能想知道自己的朋友遭受伤害后情况如何，尤其是考虑到罪魁祸首是谁。

罗杰斯队长上床睡觉后，巴基穿过街道爬上他公寓的楼顶。从楼顶荡下两层落在罗杰斯的窗台上并不难，而窗户只是简单锁着，巴基用工具可以轻松打开。他轻声滑动窗户，但罗杰斯并没睡着，他立即坐起来死盯着巴基。

该死。

巴基跳到最近的窗台，然后抓住一根排水管，暗自希冀它够牢固。他借着管子将身体摆动到楼角，隐藏在公寓侧面，与此同时罗杰斯跳出窗户，吃力地落在地面上。

他看到罗杰斯痛得龇牙咧嘴，但立即直起身来环顾四周，寻找入侵者，他的潜意识里浮现出“白痴”一词。罗杰斯扫视了一圈屋顶和周围街道，但巴基知道他看不到自己。他的同伴尖叫着责骂罗杰斯，罗杰斯绕过公寓楼朝入口走去，巴基借此机会进入了他邻居的窗户。

他在公寓里扫视了一圈，发现墙对面就是罗杰斯的住所。而且，这间公寓现在没人在家。这里住着一个女人，是个护士，但已经好几天没回家了。巴基觉得这是个不错的暂留地，明天他可以继续观察罗杰斯的伤情。

 

斯蒂夫，对，现在他是斯蒂夫了，好像对同伴的管制有些苦闷。巴基能感觉出来，有时墙那边传来高八度的抱怨，有时斯蒂夫会气苦地踏过地板。为什么他脑中的罗杰斯变成“斯蒂夫”了呢，因为有一次他想起天空战舰上伤痕累累的美国队长，脑中突然闪过另一个伤痕累累的瘦弱身躯（巴基在博物馆见过这个柔弱男孩，所以知道那是美国队长）坐在浴缸里的画面。

记忆中，巴基的手轻柔地往斯蒂夫头上浇着水，然后用湿毛巾擦拭他的脸颊，嘴里却在不停苛责他的行为多么不理智，“你是不是傻，特么也不照照镜子，瞧瞧自己那副小身板，人家体格比你不知道大多少圈，多管闲事之前也至少动动脑子...虽然他那样对待女人确实是垃圾...”

巴基猜想，他们每天待在一起那么久，除了交谈可能还会做这个——洗澡？似乎也没什么奇怪，他记着管理员边拿水管冲洗他，边愤怒责骂他给行动招致了不必要的风险，所以他想在洗澡时交谈可能只是交流方式的一种。奇怪的是，他并不关心导致管理员陷入狂乱的风险，但十分好奇手指抚摸斯蒂夫皮肤的感官记忆。他希望自己记得触摸温暖肌肤的感觉，肯定与自己因闪冻而皲裂、布满伤疤的皮肤大不相同。那种感觉应该会令人愉快。

他边监视着隔壁的情况，边开始执行之前由管理员负责的日常任务，现在所有事情都要亲力亲为，令他十分疲倦。他完成了自己的卫生、营养和排泄管理任务，然后给自己制定了新任务，找出公寓主人的至少三个秘密。这些秘密远超他的预料：女主人是神盾局特工，家里藏有大量武器以及，她迷恋斯蒂夫。不知什么缘由，最后一个秘密令巴基一阵恼怒。

斯蒂夫上床几小时后，他的同伴终于熄灯睡觉，巴基跳到斯蒂夫窗台，这次直接进入了房间。斯蒂夫的呼吸听起来很正常（他记起那副瘦弱身躯病中的喘息以及巴基被恐慌攫住的感觉），他体态放松，所以从表面来看恢复得不错。但巴基需要近距离查看一下，所以他尝试解开斯蒂夫透着傻气的条纹睡衣，然后发现自己犯了个致命错误。

斯蒂夫醒着。巴基正准备逃离，却见男人突然抓住床头板，并对巴基说他不会动。不知为什么，巴基相信他的话。他上前查看斯蒂夫伤口的愈合情况，却发现对方的下身起了反应。斯蒂夫呼吸急促，急促到巴基怀疑他之前怎么假装出那么平缓的呼吸，巴基突然觉得身体里有种渴望在躁动。

他等待着记忆涌现，但什么都没有。他不记得任何跟斯蒂夫下体有关的事，头脑里只是闪过一个没头没尾的词“那根玩意”。但是这种模糊的渴望却很熟悉，它深深埋藏在巴基脑海中的某个角落，深到巴基确定是以前那个男人故意把它藏在那里；突然间，他的头脑完全被这件事占据。他还没仔细查看斯蒂夫的伤口，已不自觉得将手伸向斯蒂夫的突起，伸手的瞬间，他仍确定这一反应不合常理。他不知道这种感觉到底是什么，用手指触碰斯蒂夫的突起后，仍毫无头绪，于是他转身离开了。

他的任务：搞清楚他的头脑为什么驱使他伸出手去，并制止这一机制。

 

第二天晚上，巴基急切地想再去见斯蒂夫，确认自己的一些新想法，但他记起之前的一次任务，他在丛林里射杀了三个女人，然后找到了她们隐藏和保护的老人。然后他又记起自己刺死了一对夫妻，然后射杀了他们藏在衣柜里的小孩。他突然蜷缩在浴缸里，毕竟，一个人倒在地上呕吐不止时，浴缸是最好的选择。他没去找斯蒂夫。一方面他觉得怅然若失，另一方面也很庆幸，自己血腥的双手没有弄脏斯蒂夫蠢兮兮的条纹睡衣。

 

第三天晚上，巴基记起自己埋下炸弹后，坐在咖啡厅里边喝黑咖啡，边看着电视新闻里报道不断增长的死亡人数。他记起自己用新娘的手提袋勒死新郎，而新娘横尸地上，额头插着一把黄油餐刀。巴基十分愤怒，他选的这间公寓竟然没有洗衣机，没法清洗他沾满呕吐物浸透汗水的衣物。他把衣物扔在楼下垃圾桶里，又从商店里偷了一些新衣服。他不想去商店，现在他无法像以前那样伪装出一副人畜无害的表情，因此很可能引人注意。

 

接下来的一晚，巴基去找了斯蒂夫。这一晚他没记起更多令人发指的事件，但仍觉得浑身上下都沾染着血污和阴霾。他坐在斯蒂夫卧室一角静静看着他，但没有碰斯蒂夫，他不想自己的病态感染到对方。

一周过去，斯蒂夫的身体日渐康复。接下来他去看史蒂夫时，康复的士兵缓缓趴在床上，小幅摆动起臀部，巴基感觉腹腔一阵灼热。他记得这种感觉，他记起很长一段时间（不确定有多长），斯蒂夫就睡在离他不超过五英尺的距离，记起他睡觉时的小动作、呼吸以及毫不设防的模样。他记起曾对斯蒂夫抱有强烈的渴望，但也记得曾努力去掩饰这一事实，不让斯蒂夫发觉。但现在，他不再掩饰目光；也许斯蒂夫会发现自己在盯着他的臀丘看，但在这样漆黑的午夜，在这样一个新世纪，对于他这样一个血债累累的人，这实在算不得什么罪恶。

 

斯蒂夫同伴的离开对巴基意义重大。现在他可以独占斯蒂夫，这一时机近乎完美，因为他终于弄清楚自己想对斯蒂夫做什么。检查自己的下身时，他记起一个金发脑袋在他腿间游移的画面。一开始他以为那是斯蒂夫的脑袋，但后来又记起一些细节，意识到是个女孩；他记不起她的名字，他的记忆支离破碎，这是常有的事。然而，她非常像斯蒂夫。最终，记忆里的感觉令他明白，自己究竟想对斯蒂夫做些什么。

当晚他进入斯蒂夫卧室，斯蒂夫立即抓住床头。这样很好，因为巴基在斯蒂夫身边仍会紧张不安。知道斯蒂夫不会动，大大增加了他靠近的意愿。但是，他不知道该怎样发起想做的事，于是只好直接爬到斯蒂夫身上，暗自希冀这是正确的选择。

有一瞬间，斯蒂夫看起来在抵触，巴基意识到自己逻辑有误，想立即离开，重新整理思路，但之后斯蒂夫的嘴巴却活动起来，做了巴基记忆中的全部事情，而且远远不止。感觉很美妙。从目前的记忆来看，巴基相当确定，在那个金发女孩之后，没人给他做过这个。而现在，这样近距离触碰斯蒂夫，他大脑里沉睡的所有关于两人的记忆似乎顷刻间涌现出来。他脑海里充斥着关于斯蒂夫的各种画面；突然间，他不但记起斯蒂夫每周都坚持刮胡子（虽然他的脸蛋根本不怎么生胡须）的事，还记起肥皂和剃须膏的味道，甚至记起斯蒂夫总是忘记擦掉下巴边缘的泡沫的傻气细节。

突然间，关于斯蒂夫七零八落的信息全部串联了起来，这种感觉很妙，但同时，压得他喘不过气。他想，在自己承受不住之前，也许可以跟斯蒂夫继续做这件事，但终有一天自己会离开，因为这些往事就跟那些血腥记忆一样令他窒息。

 

斯蒂夫收拾好行李放在车上，他故意做得很显眼。巴基几乎可以肯定，斯蒂夫在邀请他跟踪自己。虽然他不需要对方提供线索和邀请就可以做这件事，但斯蒂夫的行为让他有种被需要的感觉。他记起博物馆里巴基和斯蒂夫一起谈天说笑的录像，两人之间的氛围那样愉快，观众都忍不住羡嫉这份友情。严格来讲，巴基知道他和斯蒂夫几乎没有交流。斯蒂夫希望他能变回以前那个人，他永远做不到，而他，也只是利用斯蒂夫来深入挖掘自己被压制的心智。但另一方面，斯蒂夫竟然公然邀请他尾随，他似乎很重视自己。

巴基现在有很多任务；他必须不断寻找新的藏身所，并在不引起别人注意的情况下随着斯蒂夫周游。此外，不断变化的环境让他记起很多骇人的回忆，远胜过美好的回忆。某些晚上他无法去找斯蒂夫，他身上脏兮兮的，整个人也因回忆折磨而破碎不堪，而斯蒂夫那样完美无暇。

现在的迹象表明，一时半会儿不会有人来回收他；负责回收和照顾他的人似乎不是命丧黄泉就是四处逃串，九头蛇被复仇者打败而陷入困境后，应该有很多跟巴基一样的资产逃离组织。他不关心前任管理员是否来找他，但他很在意这种自主制定任务的日子能持续多久。跟斯蒂夫在一起时，能稍微缓解这种焦虑。

巴基喜欢伏在斯蒂夫身上，他的大脑开发出触碰斯蒂夫的新方式，令他沉迷不已。他抵着斯蒂夫的大腿根摩擦，这样可以释放斯蒂夫的嘴巴，让他发出微弱的呻吟声，巴基觉得很美妙。但是，假如斯蒂夫不固定住双手，他仍有一种逃离的冲动，而且每次从斯蒂夫身上获得快感后，他都会立即从窗户离开，但斯蒂夫总是用那双充满信任的幽蓝眼睛注视着他，所以巴基觉得斯蒂夫愿意配合自己，也理解他的不安。

而且他认为斯蒂夫明白，如果巴基没有斯蒂夫，他在这个光怪陆离的新世界会多么迷惘无措，但斯蒂夫却在一场消灭机器人的战斗中让自己陷入危险。巴基从暂时藏身的地方取出一支步枪，保护斯蒂夫像是一种本能。看到斯蒂夫被机器人踩中闭上双眼，巴基的呼吸停滞了几秒，等他意识到时，已经化身成冬日战士投入战斗状态，就像穿上那件几个月来一直拒绝的外衣。斯塔克手下的特工（已经尽力）赶到现场支援史蒂夫时，发现一名愤怒不已的俄罗斯刺客，正在美国队长周围建立一道防线，并怒吼着指挥医疗团队施救。

没人确定该怎么应对眼前的场景，但他们按照他的指示将斯蒂夫抬上便携式担架（“小心他的脖子，不然我扭断你的脖子”），然后将这位美国英雄运送到医疗机构。

 

巴基冒险进入史蒂夫病房，并在那里待了好一会儿，远远比他上次偷取医疗记录的时间要长，而且斯蒂夫的同伴就在旁边，随时都会醒来。风险似乎无足轻重。与斯蒂夫在一起的每一分钟，都能帮他找回真正的自己，而且能平息眼下他想杀人泄愤的冲动。以前每次斯蒂夫在凌霸面前挺身而出却被打得遍体鳞伤时，他都会有这种感觉。

斯蒂夫回家后，巴基走上楼，通过窗户里的照明情况探查了一下之前藏身的公寓。公寓女主人似乎回来了，想到她对斯蒂夫的感觉，他胸口一阵不快。另外，重新寻找藏身之处也令他烦躁，但他脑海里突然闪过一个大胆的想法。斯蒂夫的同伴送他回家后并未留下来，所以，也许巴基可以占用他之前使用的沙发？听起来异想天开。斯蒂夫怎会让一个流浪杀人犯在自己家睡觉和吃饭呢，但另一方面，斯蒂夫一直给予了巴基他愧受的信任，说不定在这件事上也会接纳他。

他像往常一样破窗而入，斯蒂夫已戴好手铐在静候他。手铐看起来异常牢固，可能跟盾牌一样是振金制成。巴基想，一会儿斯蒂夫很可能需要他帮忙才能取下来。这意味着斯蒂夫可以在他周围自由活动，甚至可能触碰他，但现在这一念头不再令他惊恐。曾经的他会感觉不适、危险和恐惧，而现在他想，也许他们可以试着像记忆里那样相处，而记忆里的那种温暖感觉，是他一直在追逐渴望的东西。

斯蒂夫想了解他的感觉，那副口吻活像个小混球，巴基意识到自从他记起事情以来，第一次在现实中感到快乐。不单单是记忆里跟斯蒂夫在一起感受到的快乐，而是当下创造的全新记忆，这份记忆充盈着愉快、诺言和久违的怀念之情。

他决定，接下来这段时间，他的任务是确保斯蒂夫也感觉快乐。他需要记起更多让斯蒂夫开心的事，并压制那种难以承受想要从他身边逃离的焦虑。他会不断尝试，为斯蒂夫改变。

直到他被回收。


End file.
